The present disclosure relates generally to information handling systems (IHSs), and more particularly to point of sale personalization of the IHS.
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option is an information handling system (IHS). An IHS generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements may vary between different applications, IHSs may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in IHSs allow for IHSs to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, IHSs may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Generally, when purchasing an IHS, the customer has few choices to customize or personalize the IHS before purchase. However, it would be advantageous to an IHS manufacturer to allow the customer to personalize the IHS to increase ease of use after receipt of the IHS by the customer and to increase desire for the IHS.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an improved point of sale personalization of an information handling system absent the deficiencies described above.